Talk:Feitan Portor
Feitan's snappy speech I added the transcription of Feitan's backwards lines to his Quotes section since I think they're very important. While the subtitles on the right side of the screen appear to mean nothing; I think that his backwards-spoken lines are double entendres (not the explicit kind) and I have an idea what they are although I'm not too sure about my translations. So I'll put them here instead. The data in the "Re-worded" and "Double Entendre" columns are''' just my assumption''' on what he meant while talking in backwards.'' I do not assume that it is in any way accurate.'' Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 05:27, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :This is impressive. Thanks! 17:09,11/27/2015 :By the way, I'm positive I heard it as manji and not nmaji. Even though of course, Jiman (Pride) is written as nmaji backwards. Thats why I wrote manji instead. :Hearts will grow though having to bend, leaving behind all things in the end. 16:10, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Inverted Japanese What is inverted japanese exactly? Just speaking japanese backwards? Sort of. Japanese uses syllables instead of singular letters, so inverted Japanese is reading the order of syllables backwards. [ ありがとう "a ri ga to u" ] ('thank you") backwards would be [ うとがりあ "u go ta ri a" ] Intelligent writing can create meaningful sentences whether read properly or inverted. Mountaintimber (talk) 05:16, February 6, 2016 (UTC) So it isn't a fictional language then? It's just reading an existing language backwards? Pigzillion (talk) 14:50, February 6, 2016 (UTC) The fictional language is the large "Chinese" characters that appear on the page/screen when he's angry. They're not from a real language. So the anime staff, needing to vocalize this gibberish, smartly chose to have Feitan speak inverted Japanese. Mountaintimber (talk) 22:37, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Feitan's speed Feitan's speed is among the highest in the Troupe. He is one of the fastest characters in the series. This is just too broad description. If there are members faster than he is and there are more just as fast other characters that is pointless desciption. Either he is the fastest Trouper (and second sentence makes sense) or he is just another above average guy (and second sentence is useless). Rizgubi (talk) 15:42, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Main quote I feel that Feitan's quote "We bandits. We here to steal" may be more fitting as a main quote than the current one. He says it three times, once by completing one of Franklin's sentences, and it is the motto of at least some members of the Troupe. What do you think? Martialmaniac (talk) 15:54, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, I suppose that is quite alright. I did notice that quote being Feitan's favorite repeated line. Kinda like how Hisoka has the "my Bungee Gum has the properties of both rubber and gum" and Meruem has the "Don't make me repeat myself" line. LOL 16:01,4/7/2018 :I feel these quotes should both show the nuances between the troupe members and not be specific to a certain situation. The current one has the latter issue. Yours, while I think is a better choice, doesn't say much about Feitan as a person rather than the Spider as a whole. But after having a quick glance at the quotes available here, none satisfy both criteria, so might as well choose anything XD Eusstass (talk) 16:14, April 7, 2018 (UTC) : Feitan is not a good phrase maker at all. I like the following one more: "I'll pay back the pain. By transferring it into scorching heat!! Pain Packer!!", but the one you pointed out is more appropriate (although it does not reflect Feitan's sadistic nature). --Gorgo616 (talk) 16:20, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :I'm still trying to figure it out myself. The repeated line I suggested emphasizes violence, but not sadism; on the other hand, the current one, though spectacular, is a bit of an outlier because Feitan never speaks that formally, and in fact it is one of the few quotes by him with no grammatical errors (which, I seem to remember, are due to him not using particles in the original Japanese?). I wanted to give us the option to change it because, despite being very "quotable", it does not fit the character too well. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:56, April 7, 2018 (UTC)